


Royalty

by Princesspeachy1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesspeachy1/pseuds/Princesspeachy1
Summary: After Sapnap's sister, Riss, is kicked out by her parents, she resorts to Sapnap for help in the dreamSMP. Whilst he tries his hardest to send her back home, she joins a new uprising nation, L'Manberg.
Kudos: 7
Collections: dream smp





	Royalty

I had finally reached the land, I could see two boys running around in the distance, swords in hands, they both had diamond boots on but no other armour. That's when the blonde one notices me and walks over.

"Who are you, woman?" The blonde one asks, pointing his sword at me. I press down on the side of the blade, lowering it after climbing off my horse.

"My name is Riss, I'm looking for Sapnap?" I ask, the shorter one smiled at me, he had short brown hair and was wearing a green button-up shirt and some denim jeans.

"Hello, I'm Tubbo-"

"Oh fucking cracknap, what kind of a fucking name is Riss?" The blonde one says, I am shocked a little, why is he treating me like this. I could notice they were both physically injured, they had the odd plaster, bruise or cut here and there, maybe this place wasn't that peaceful.

"Ignore him, I can lead you to Sapnap." Says Tubbo, smiling.

"You fucking simp Tubbo," He lightly hits his friend, laughing, "Why do you wanna see Sapnap anyway?"

"He is my brother." They both gawp and step back.

"No way! I can see the resemblance. How many drugs do you take on a daily basis?" The blonde one says again.

"Are you guys gonna take me to him or not?" I ask, laughing, I had to admit, he was funny. They begin to lead me to him, I learn the blonde one's name is Tommy, and they have lived on that land for quite a while now. Eventually, we got to his house. It was a pretty house, built at the edge of a river.

"In a bit, woman." Says Tommy as he starts to walk away.

"Buh-bye Riss!" Tubbo exclaimed, smiling and waving, I wave back before staring at the door ready to knock. I was hesitant, I hadn't seen him for a long time, but I knew I had no choice. I raise my hand to knock on the door, but before I can it opens. We stop and stare at each other for a few seconds.

"C'mere." Nick says, pulling me into a hug, I feel my eyes start to tear up but I was not about to start crying right then and there.

"They kick you out as well?" He asks, he had stopped hugging me but had his hands on my shoulders, staring right down at me. I nod, smiling sadly.

"It's okay, you can stay here for now." A smile crept over my face as he pulled me in and shut the door.

_______

Sapnap had told me to go straight to sleep, since all of the travellings I had done that day. I woke up the next morning, light blaring through the windows, stretching my arms out, I notice something different about my left wrist, I pull it closer to me for further inspection. Three black heartbeat shaped lines lay across my wrist, I tried to rub them off but it was as if they were tattooed on, I stare in awe at them as I scream for Sapnap.

"What's wrong?!?!" He runs into the room, panicked, I point at my wrist, he pulls up his sleeve to reveal his, which had the same three lines.

"That's the funny thing about this place, those represent your lives."

"What?"

"When you die, you will respawn but lose a line, and when you have none left, you don't respawn." I feel myself go quiet, I was a little confused but I believed him, Sapnap never lied to me. "But you don't need to worry, I'm gonna get you out of here as soon as possible." He stands up, I chase after him and pull his arm back.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well you can't stay here, I'm calling mom in a sec and I'm gonna get you back home." I stare in disbelief, why would he do this to me.

"I can't go back, surely it's safer for me here, with three lives instead of one!" I argue, he sighs and bends down, so he's face to face with me, holding onto my shoulders.

"There's a reason why people get three lives, it's dangerous here Riss. you're not prepared to be here." He stands and starts walking away again.

"I AM NOT LEAVING!" I yell, angrily, standing my ground.

"Look Riss I would love for you to live here, but you cant and that's final." He says calmly, I hated how he never yelled back, I needed for him to scream at me so we could have a proper argument. Furiously, I grab my bag and pull on some jeans, since I had slept in one of Sapnaps shirts, I barge past him.

"Where are you going? It's like seven am!" He moans, I pick up a hair tie off the side and tie my hair up.

"If you're not gonna let me stay here I will find somewhere else to stay, capisce?" I say, pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Stop throwing a tantrum and just go back to bed, come on Riss it's way too early for this."

"Bye Nick!" I say, opening the door and slamming it behind me, I could hear him scream 'Fuck' from outside the house and felt slightly pleased with his anger. I go out to find Tommy and Tubbo.


End file.
